Traditionally, cloth pennants and paper signs are displayed by fans at athletic contests bearing the names of their favorite teams. Such pennants and signs possess little utility after completion of the game or contest and are frequently discarded after a single use. This is an expensive practice and wasteful.
The object of this invention is to provide a device for cheering on one's own team or other competitive entity, and also possessing long term utility for other purposes, the device being inexpensive to manufacture, convenient to use, light weight, and durable.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a hand-held noisemaker in the nature of a rattle and simultaneously forming a means for displaying visually a favorite team at an athletic contest, and additionally possessing the capability of serving as a bank for coins. The device is unitary in nature and can be formed of inexpensive material such as molded plastics material. It includes a convenient handle, topped by an enlarged hollow body portion which can be shaped to resemble a football or the like. The body portion is provided with a coin slot and surfaces for the display of a team name and/or advertising material. Preferrably, the end of the handle has a coin removal plug.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.